


Gingerbread man

by Redgumms



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgumms/pseuds/Redgumms
Summary: Rodya meets with an interesting Russian and shit happens.Just a joke Bungou stray dogs's Fyodor x Crime and Punishment's protagonist Rodya





	Gingerbread man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning i actually have nO IDEA ABOUT RUSSIAN OR JAPANESE SO THEY ARE TRANSLATED BY GOOGLE  
> And this fic is written as a joke, please don't take it seriously.

It was a cold day in Yokohama, for some reason Rodya decided to travel to Japan, he was alone this time after all everyone was after his ass, LITERALLY. He just wanted to relax and just don't have anyone around him.. He walked trough Yokohama, he wanted to buy some vodka but he was poor and he didn't knew Japanese, he crossed his arms and swore in Russian, "Dazai san, kare wa sono fyodor no otoko no yōnimieru" said a silver haired boy in totally-not-translated Japanese. Rodya tilted his head, Fyodor totally sounded Russian. He wanted to ask what they mean but then again.. He didn't knew Japanese, he sighned and continued to walk.

Since it was getting late, he decided to found somewhere to sleep, he looked through his pockets, in hopes of finding money but he remembered he was fucking poor. He looked down in despair until he heard a familiar language, "Сын рецепта Тайипа Эрдогана!" someone screamed and Rodya immediately looked at their direction. The person who swore looked like a prince.. He had black hair like coal and eyes like purple gems, Rodya stood there, nearly drooling. "Why the hell are you?" The man said in I'm-not-gonna-translate-Russian, Rodya shook his head, he didn't realized he was staring at him, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know there was other Slavs around!" he apologized and the man smiled, slyly, Rodya was.. Cute, he looked like a small gingerbread man, "I'm Fyodor Dostoevsky, Друг." the man introduced himself as he approached Rodya.

They spoke about Mother Russia, how things went there, Rodya told Fyodor about himself a little bit, he talked about his dear sister Dunya and her husband Dmitri, who also broke his ass but that's for another day, he couldn't bring himself to talk about the murder.. He looked a little uncomfortable and Fyodor patted his back, "Ey, Брат, let gets some vodka and food, you seem hungry." Rodya was going to refuse his new friends offer but his stomach growled,which caused Fyodor to laugh, he wasn't mocking, Fyodor did REALLY find the small red-head cute, even cuter than the Japanese one. Fyodor wrapped his arm around Rodya's shoulder he had to bend a little since Rodya was short. While walking to the bar, they laughed, sung Kalinka 2, this time Fyodor talked about himself, unlike Rodya, he didn't shy away from talking about the shit he had done, his ability, about the organization, Rodya looked down, they were..similar. Even Rodya didn't told Fyodor about the murder of Alyona and poor Lizavetta, Fyodor felt they were same, just like Rodya did.

After they came and sat in the bar, Fyodor ordered Vodka for both of them and some Yakitori, they ate while continuing to talk and drink vodka, after 8 bottles of vodka, they were still sober and up to more, what did you expected? Real Russians don't get drunk on vodka,"You know, you're really cute Rodya!" Fyodor smiled gently at Rodya, he swolled and looked around the room, he heard others say this... He heard them say it. He looked down, uncomfortable again. Fyodor tilted his head, he put a hand on Rodya's shoulder, still keeping the gentle smile on his face, "Hey.. Rodion, want to take our conservation more.. Private?" he quietly asked and Rodya became even more tense but.. He did needed a place to stay. He unwillingly shook his head, they walked out of the bar after Fyodor payed, or killed, the cashier.. Rodya was a little distant, they were quite walking to the hotel, i honestly have no idea where Fyodor stays please don't kill me, Rodya entered the hotel room first, then Fyodor entered after him, locking the door, Rodya sat on the bed, closing his eyes, waiting for a harsh kiss as always but.. "You can tell me everything ,Брат."

Rodya's eyes widened, "Wait.. What?" he asked, surprised, usually when people say they find him cute or get more "private" they usually fuck the shit out of him but Fyodor was so gentle.. Even Fyodor said earlier that he had an ability to kill people. Rodya's eyes started to tear up, he smiled and immediately hugged Fyodor, Fyodor just patted his friends back and let him cry, he knew he needed it.  
After Rodya finished crying they sat on the bed, Rodya finally started to talk, "I.. Killed two people, one of them was a parasite! But...My plan gone wrong and i killed a innocent girl.. Ah poor Lizavetta!" he said and buried his face in Fyodor's chest, Fyodor played with his hair and listened him, "You know.. We are so similar." he said, Rodya nodded in agreement. Fyodor layed on the bed, pulling Rodya beside him, what was the last time he felt.. In peace, comfortable, Rodya hugged Fyodor and smiled to himself, "We are the same, i'm lucky."  
"Why?"  
"They can't find me here, with you, you wouldn't.. Hurt my Жопа like them."  
Fyodor hugged him back, a little tighter Rodya couldn't see but Fyodor smiled.. Menacingly, "Yeah.. I'll kill anyone who dares to touch my precious Имбирный пряник." he said as he played with Rodya's Hair.


End file.
